1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door latches of the type having a latch bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a latch bolt has been free to project or to be with drawn either when the door is open or closed. Thus, if the latch bolt projects out of the door when the door is being closed, the latch bolt will hit the doorframe, possibly resulting in the damage to the doorframe or to the latch bolt itself.